In general, when a vehicle is parked or left for a long time with the rapid fall of the outside temperature, water vapor in the atmosphere may be frozen and the windows of the vehicle may be frozen. Also, when the outside temperature falls rapidly after snowing, the snow covering on the windows may be frozen. Here, if the frozen water vapor or the accumulated snow is left for a long time without being immediately removed, the water vapor or snow is completely frozen and is difficult to remove, so that there is a difficulty in driving the vehicle again.
It is possible to melt the frozen water vapor or the accumulated snow by using heat. However, in the use of heat, the engine of the vehicle idles, and thus, unnecessary fuel consumption may occur. Also, if the outside temperature is very low in the use of the heat of the engine, it takes a long time to melt the frozen water vapor or the accumulated snow. Thus, it is very difficult to remove the frozen water vapor or the accumulated snow.
Therefore, there is a requirement for an apparatus capable of removing the frozen water vapor or the accumulated snow on the windows of the vehicle without the idling of the engine, even if the vehicle is parked or left for a long time with the rapid fall of the outside temperature after the driving of the vehicle is completed.
Further, other transporting means such as ships, aircrafts, etc., as well as the vehicle also require an anti-freezing apparatus capable of cope with the rapid fall of the outside temperature.